Of Evil Portent
'Of Evil Portent '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in V.A.S.A. District and it's 57th case of the game, also the third one to take place in V.A.S.A. District. Plot Daria Lynn, Bruno Filipovich. and player were ready to go to the airport in order to meet up with Willie Redfern and to collect Morognium. However, beat cop Amy Davis said that she found a dead body on the airport. The team immediately headed there, only to find Anthony Blackpaw tied up and fatally electrocuted. Shocked, they immediately deduced that Avery probably got to him first. The team then investigated the airport and found enough clues to suspect Order of Specters' groupie Eva Ramsgate, their former profiler Gabriel Herrera who still didn't wanted to reveal reasons behind his resign, and hitman Reggie Charles. When they returned to the precinct, Tyler Highmore told them that they recieved a threatening video call from Avery. The team accepted it and it showed Avery, who screamed at them for killing Anthony. Bruno then accussed her of a murder, making Avery reveal that she is not even in town for few days because of private business. Before ending the call, Avery told them that she might let them live if Anthony's killer gets arrested. The team not believed her judging by her lack of loyalty, but still they searched around a nearby highway and found enough clues to suspect lawyer Goran Filipovich and even Madison Black. A little while later, the team spoke to Eva, who was angry at Demos for betraying Avery, and Reggie, who explained that he and Anthony had a fight few hours ago after Reggie saw him giving Morognium to his friend. The team then returned to the precinct, where Kate Bennett told them that one of V.A.S.A.'s trucks exploded. The team hurry went to the highway where they saw Madison raging over a sabotaged truck. Daria then decided to inspect the truck to see if there are any signs of a bomb. Meanwhile, the team searched around and found out that Gabriel wanted to join OoS during Dawn's murder investigation, wanting destory them from inside. Later, the team also found out that Goran was planning on killing Blackpaw since his brother died on OoS' hands, and that Madison tried to convince Blackpaw that Avery won't save polar species at all. Finally, the team found enough evidence to incriminate Gabriel for Anthony's murder. Bruno refused to believe that their friend murdered Demos and even Gabriel tried to prove them wrong. However, he eventually confessed and revealed that Anthony deserved to die. Tearful Bruno told Gabriel that Anthony isn't their threat anymore, only for Gabriel to start laughing and say that Anthony was actually a threat to OoS. Bruno then asked Gabriel if Avery found out about Anthony's betrayal and ordered Gabriel to kill him, only for Gabriel to reveal that Avery can be glad that he didn't came for her first. At that moment, Bruno remembered that Anthony was afraid of someone that he referred to as Higher Power and asked Gabriel if there is a third leader of Order of Specters, but Gabriel said that he won't tell them anything and that they will find out everything soon. Gabriel also revealed that he was an OoS member even before player came to Venusville. Bruno then tried to arrest Gabriel, but he pulled out a gun and told the pair that they are his prisoners now. Bruno tried to shoot him, only to realize that his gun is empty. Gabriel then shot Bruno in the chest, before aiming his gun at the player and shooting at them. Then, player fell to the ground. The pair woke up in a strangle laboratory. Bruno tried to open the door, but it didn't work. Right then, Rozetta Pierre came to the door and asked them what's going on. After Bruno explained, Rozetta offered to unlock the door if they let her be their OoS informant and not arrest her yet. Since the team already trusted Rozetta, they accepted her offer. Rozetta then unlocked the door and ran to the woods. The pair returned to the precinct and informed the team about whole Gabriel situation, making Amber Herrera burst in tears and storm out of the station. Kate told the team that she will calm down Amber while they find out more about what's happening. Right then, the team heard a loud bang and Tyler ran up to them, telling them that Avery has gone crazy and she released all mutant clones from OoS' lab in The Swamps, wanting to completely raid V.A.S.A.. Horrified, the team quickly went to the highway to see if they can find any signs of Avery or her mutants. Only thing that the managed to find was Avery's broken tablet that was sent to Tyler. After analyzing it, Tyler told the team that he found out that Higher Power thing that Blackpaw was afraid of is actually a third and the newest leader of OoS with codename Urania. Appearently, Urania proved their loyalty to Stella and she let her be in spotlight, but things went downhill after Urania wanted to ''feel more superior to Avery, pissing Avery off. Then, a lot of problems began to happen and Urania promised to eliminate both Avery and Anthony and then finish of V.A.S.A.. Meanwhile, Kate and player, with Goran's help, managed to find Amber crying near the airport. After calming her down, Kate hugged her and promised her that her brother won't harm anyone ever again. Amber agreed to that and promised herself that she will do anything to get her brother behind bars. After all these events, the team decided that they must arrest Gabriel, find out who is Urania and how to stop Avery's mutants before they destroy V.A.S.A. district and whole town. Right then, Tyler came up to them and told them that he has a plan how to kill all of Avery's mutants... Summary Victim: * Anthony Blackpaw (found tied up and electrocuted on the airport). Murder Weapon: * Electroshock Gun Killer: * Gabriel Herrera Suspects ERamsgateVC57.png|Eva Ramsgate GHerreraVC57.png|Gabriel Herrera RCharlesVC57.png|Reggie Charles GFilipovichVC57.png|Goran Filipovich MBlackVC57.png|Madison Black Quasi-suspect(s) RPierreVC55.png|Rozetta Pierre Killer's Profile * The killer has a chihuahua. * The killer takes vitamin D supplements. * The killer uses eye drops. * The killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. * The killer has stubble. Crime Scenes